LINAJE
by Heroic-Spirit
Summary: Antes de irse Ragna visitó por última vez a Rachel y este acto dio como resultado un nuevo inicio, Rachel sin recordar el nombre de quien más amó,continua con su vida. Por otro lado la historia sigue su curso y la nueva generación hará su aparición.
1. Chapter 1

**LINAJE**

 **Demos gracias a Ark system Works por crear Blazblue :'3 jamás será mío.**

 **Bueno ya dejemos fluir mi imaginación xp**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Habra personajes ficticios y de alguna manera el protagonista será un personaje OCC si les llama la atención adelante y si no pues que se le va a hacer.**

 **CAPITULO 1: NACE UN ANGEL DE LA MUERTE.**

-Ragna…- Susurro una pequeña chica rubia en la oscuridad de una gran y lujosa habitación. -¿Qué ha pasado? –

-Rachel…a pesar de haberte dicho adiós en aquel momento…quise verte una vez más, ya no tengo prisas así que quiero despedirme de ti tranquilamente. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

-Ragna…¡¿Entonces en verdad lo harás?!- Pregunto un poco exaltada. –Convertirte en el núcleo de la unidad maestra…¿Sabes qué significa? –

-Por supuesto y ese es mi destino, debo permanecer al lado de Saya y terminar con su sueño o de lo contrario el mundo jamás avanzará su historia y la paz no existirá…tú más que nadie deberías entenderlo y comprender la situación ya que tú a por más que disimules, se lo mucho que amas este mundo y todo lo que posee. – Suspiro para luego decir. – Yo quiero proteger el mundo que tanto amas Rachel… ¿Eso está mal? – Pregunto mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de la pequeña vampiro.

Rachel mantenía su fría expresión pero las pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Al diablo, ella no podía esconder más su yo interior que solo estaba dispuesta a mostrarle al idiota insensible frente a ella.

Nadie nunca había sido capaz de ver más allá de la barrera de hielo que Rachel Alucard poseía alrededor de su corazón.

Haber conocido a Ragna había hecho un poderoso cambio en ella, sabía que él era especial y lo supo al verlo aquel momento cuando tan solo era una niña y su padre Clavis Alucard aún vivía.

"Bloodedge" quien en realidad era aquel Ragna con amnesia, había despertado su interés y fue hasta cuando Terumi casi había acabado con el niño rubio de aquella iglesia en el que volvió a verlo pero él no sabía quién era ella.

Ella había salvado para entonces a Jin Kisaragi quien se convertiría en Hakumen pero sintió aún más deseos de salvar a Ragna y aquel sentimiento la llevo a brindarle no solo la vida sino la fuerza para enfrentarse al mundo.

Él lo sabía y siempre le estaría agradecido por ello, pero la chica jamás se perdonaría el no haberse sincerado antes con él. Si bien habían tenido diferencias, discusiones pesadas y enfrentamientos, en el fondo Rachel solo deseaba que Ragna no se involucrara en actos peligrosos y como era de esperarse en la ignoro y siguió luchando contra lo que se atravesara en su camino.

Aunque le costara aceptarlo, la perseverancia y voluntad inquebrantable del chico era parte de las cosas que la habían cautivado desde que lo conoció.

Estaba segura de que esta sería la última vez que se verían ¿o no? Como sea no importaba ya que ahora mismo lo tenía enfrente sosteniendo su mejilla la cual se humedecía por las pequeñas gotas que recorrían sus bellos ojos rojos.

-idiota…- Y sin más que decir dio un pequeño salto y abrazo el cuello del chico para luego poner sus labios en los de él.

Ragna rio internamente pues ella nunca cambiaria y así es como ella le gustaba, mandona, enojona, arrogante y orgullosa pero por sobre todo noble y amorosa.

Así era ella, así era su amado conejo.

El beso tomaba más intensidad y finalmente dejo sin aire a ambos haciendo que se alejaran más sin en cambio el chico sostuvo a la chica de la cintura para mantenerla a su altura.

-Rachel tu…- Trato de decir mientras que Rachel ponía un dedo en sus labios.

-No hables…normalmente esto te haría ver como el pervertido lolicon que eres. –Dijo haciendo gruñir a Ragna mientras se le hinchaba una vena ¡valla que esa chica no cambiaba!

-Maldita coneja. –

-Fu fu fu bueno de igual forma yo soy mucho mayor que tu pequeño Ragna.-

Ragna prefirió evitar otra discusión sin sentido con esa mujer y callo sus labios dándole otro beso a la vez que la recostaba en la cama carmesí de la chica.

La fragancia a rosas inundaba la habitación y hacia la atmosfera más apasionada para los jóvenes.

-Incluso si desaparezco, siempre velare por ti.- Susurro el medio vampiro entre besos de pico.

-Si mi cabeza te olvida, ten por seguro que mi corazón no lo hará y estés donde estés te encontraré…no te libraras de mi así de fácil idiota…recuerda que tú siempre serás mi esclavo…solo mío. – Termino de decir para continuar a lo suyo.

Rachel no podía evitar sollozar en silencio, había decidido mandar al demonio su orgullo y dejar salir sus emociones. Ragna al notarlo opto por llegar más lejos y comenzó a desatar los listones del vestido negro de Rachel y esta a su vez decidió no quedarse atrás y con sus delicadas manos hizo a un lado la chaqueta roja de Ragna llegando a su hakama.

Poco a poco la vestimenta de ambos cayó al suelo incluyendo los característicos listones de Rachel dejando caer como cascada su largo cabello rubio.

Ragna no podía sentirse más feliz, veía por primera vez el lado tan vulnerable de esa orgullosa y arrogante mujer.

La piel pálida de ambos contrastó con el brillo de la luna que en ese momento era llena y estaba en su punto más alto, los ojos de Rachel tomaron brillo al igual que el ojo derecho de Ragna.

Una vez tomada la pureza de la chica, Rachel acercó sus colmillos al cuello de Ragna para clavarlos en el dándole a entender que él era de ella. Ragna hizo lo mismo lo cual era un poco raro ya que el en su vida había utilizado sus propios colmillos a pesar de ser un mitad vampiro, el no necesitaba de la sangre.

Ambos dejaron su marca en el cuello del otro y posteriormente el chico capturo los labios de su ahora mujer.

Los gemidos y suspiros de Rachel era lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación, ambos liberaron sus instintos sin importarles nada más mientras se convertían en uno.

.

.

.

Valkenhayn se encontraba regando los jardines de rosas pues aunque un poco inseguro hace poco había dejado a Ragna entrar a ver a Rachel.

Por otro lado Amane el joven observador tomaba una tasa de te mientras esperaba pacientemente a Ragna pues él mismo le había dicho que aun podía hacer una última cosa como su último deseo, sin pensárselo dos veces Ragna se dirigió a la mansión Alucard y pidió a Amane que esperara ahí.

El joven de pelo violeta sabía que el medio vampiro quería mucho a la heredera Alucard así que ¿porque no cumplirle su deseo? Y ahí estaba.

-Señorita Rachel…Ragna the Bloodedge solo le traerá dolor, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer si usted en verdad lo ama…usted es una persona muy fuerte y espero que esto no la afecte en el futuro…mocoso más te vale que la hagas feliz y que tu partida no cree un vació en su corazón. – Dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

.

.

.

Más tarde Rachel se había quedado dormida, Ragna se vistió completamente y antes de irse deposito un beso en la frente de la chica.

-Te amo…adiós.- Dijo en un susurro para luego irse.

.

.

.

Luego de unas horas Rachel despertó muy agotada pero lo que le extraño fue verse así misma desnuda ¿Qué había pasado y porque se sentía tan cansada y triste?

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor vio su ropa acomodada a un lado en su sillón.

Al levantarse vio gracias a su espejo las pequeñas marcas en su cuello y entonces lo supo, ella paso la noche con alguien y debido a la calidez que sentía oprimiendo su pecho, estaba segura de que no fue con cualquiera.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras derramaba una pequeña lágrima.

-¿Por qué no puedo recordar a esa persona?-

Al pasar los días Valkenhayn notaba muy rara a Rachel pues no se veía muy bien de salud y ya no comía o tomaba casi nada e inclusive se desmayaba de vez en cuando, hasta que un día se enteraron de una noticia que afecto en gran medida emocional a la chica.

Y no fue para mal…

.

.

.

5 años después.

-Valkenhayn.- Llamó la señora Alucard a su mayordomo quien le servía una típica taza de té en su comedor.

-Dígame mi señora.-

-¿Dónde se ha metido?-

-El joven amo está paseando por los jardines de rosas mi señora.- Dijo tranquilamente el anciano.

Mientras tanto afuera en medio del mar de rosas que crecían en el jardín, se encontraba parado un pequeño niño de playera blanca y shorts azules, su piel era muy pálida y contrastaba con su cabello rubio ceniza, y sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

El pequeño observaba la luna arriba de él mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Podré ser capaz de encontrarlo?"- Pensaba con una mirada calmada.

Sin darse cuenta una Rachel un poco más alta y con su cabello cambiado puesto que ya no llevaba coletas, su cabello estaba peinado en cola de caballo por medio de un listón negro, aún conservaba su vertido clásico.

-Hijo.- Dijo la vampiro al pequeño quien volteo un poco sorprendido pero en seguido sonrió.

-Buenos días mamá.- Saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, su pequeño era travieso pero poseía un lado serio y muy educado tal como ella, no por nada era su hijo.

Rachel en algún momento supo que estaba embarazada mas no sabía de quien por más extraño que sonase, sabía que había amado a alguien pero por algún motivo sus recuerdos desaparecieron y al ver a su pequeño sentía que veía a alguien mas en el pero seguía siendo inconcluso.

-Valkenhayn ira a buscar especias para el té, ¿no deseas acompañarlo?-

-¡Si! – Y dicho esto el chico fue en busca del mayordomo.

Rachel amaba a su hijo, jamás había sentido algo así y estaría dispuesta a todo por protegerlo y verlo crecer.

La maternidad cambia a ciertas mujeres…

.

.

.

13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi"

El chico iba a lado de Valkenhayn mientras caminaban en medio de la gente.

Ya había estado ahí antes pero siempre le parecía sorprendente ver la enorme ciudad y lo diferente que era la mansión donde vivía.

Por otro lado Valkenhayn negociaba con un mercader hasta que cayó en cuenta de que el niño ya no estaba con él.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está?-

Se maldecía así mismo, el niño era tranquilo y civilizado pero poseía un lado rebelde que lo convertía en un aventurero.

Debía encontrarlo o la señora Rachel lo reprendería severamente.

.

.

.

En otro lado de la ciudad caminaba el pequeño rubio de cinco años, sabía que estaba haciendo una travesura pero valía la pena si podía explorar ese lugar tan increíble.

Llego a un callejón un tanto abandonado donde pudo ver a un sujeto grande encerrando a una mujer rubia de vestido blanco que le llegaba a sus rodillas, no parecía asustada pero si un tanto incomoda.

El pequeño no era muy maduro pero sabía detectar peligro o la maldad en una persona pues su madre y Valkenhayn le habían enseñado de todo y según las palabras de ambos él era un "niño genio" aunque no podía entender bien a que se referían.

Sin algún tipo de miedo el niño hablo.

-Disculpa señor, ¿podría dejar de molestar a la señora?-

El grandulón y la chica voltearon impresionados al ver al niño.

-Ey mocoso, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo así que lárgate.-

-No te preocupes pequeño no pasa nada mejor vete.- Dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

-No me voy, exijo que deje a la señora en paz.- Dijo al instante el niño sin emoción alguna.

El grandulón obviamente molesto se apartó de su "victima" para acercarse al niño.

-No permito que un mocoso me hable así.- Dijo furioso dispuesto a golpear al niño.

-¡Espera! Tu asunto es conmigo déjalo en paz o te juro que te arrepentirás.- Amenazó la mujer de cabellera rubia.

Las cosas fueron rápidas pero desde luego impresionantes, la chica corrió hacia el delincuente para detenerlo mientras este lanzaba un puñetazo al pequeño.

A su vez los ojos del niño se tornaron rojos y su pequeño brazo se vio envuelto en energía oscura, en un parpadeo el grandulón fue derribado por un puñetazo de parte del niño dejándolo así fuera de combate y haciendo a la chica presente quedarse con la boca abierta.

Un pequeño niño como el ¿poseía semejante fuerza?

Además por alguna razón se le hacía extremadamente familiar. ¿Quién era él?

-¿Está bien señora? – Pregunto inocentemente volviendo a la normalidad.

Volviendo en si la mujer rescatada decidió dejarlo de lado un momento y le sonrió al pequeño.

-Por supuesto, estoy bien y te lo agradezco mucho.- Dijo con una bella sonrisa.

El pequeño al verla sonreír sintió una extraña sensación y supo que no solo había sido su moral lo que lo había orillado a salvarla, sentía que ella era algo cercano a él pero no identificaba que.

-Me alegro mucho señora.- Respondió sonriendo también.

-No me digas señora…me haces sentir vieja.-Dijo un poco sonrojada. –Ya que eres mi rescatador llámame por mi nombre, me llamo Noel Vermillion ¿y tú?-

-Me llamo Michaelis Alucard…Es un placer Noel-san- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Avances:**

 **-Me llamo Mitsuki Kisaragi y ella es mi prima Subaru Mutsuki.**

 **-Soy Michaelis Alucard…espero que nos llevemos bien.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Familia.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora creo :v nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LINAJE**

 **BlazBlue pertenece a Ark system Works.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Habrá personajes ficticios y de alguna manera el protagonista será un personaje OCC si les llama la atención adelante y si no pues que se le va a hacer.**

 **CAPITULO 2: FAMILIA .**

\- ¿Alucard? - Preguntaba la mujer rubia con confusión. - ¿De casualidad estas relacionado con la señorita Rachel Alucard? –

\- Oh ¿usted conoce a mi madre? –

\- ¡¿Eh?! –

\- ¿Le pasa algo? –

-No, no es nada es solo que no sabía que ella tenía un hijo. - Dijo saliendo del Shock la mujer rubia. – A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí tu solo? –

\- Vine con Valkenhayn pero me separe de él porque quería explorar la ciudad. – Respondía inocentemente el pequeño.

\- Ya veo, pero es peligroso que estes solo por aquí. ¿No quieres venir conmigo? Te acompañaré hasta que encontremos al señor Valkenhayn. –

\- ¡Si! –

Sonriéndole dulcemente Noel tomo de la mano al niño y emprendieron su camino entre las calles.

Ambos caminaban mientras que el pequeño sentía un aire familiar en aquella mujer por otro lado, Noel sentía algo similar ya que el solo ver directamente al niño le causaba melancolía y tristeza y lo más raro es que no sabía por qué.

A unos metros ambos divisaron a una mujer pelirroja de la edad de Noel acompañada de dos niñas de cuatro y tres años.

Una era pelirroja y de ojos verdes esmeralda, su cabello le llegaba al cuello y usaba un vestido azul celeste.

La que parecía la más pequeña tenía su cabello largo suelto, era negro con unos cuantos mechones rubios, ojos color verde esmeralda y usaba un vestido blanco. salió corriendo hasta Noel para luego abrazar sus piernas.

\- ¡Mamá! - Gritó en voz alta la niña.

\- Hola Subaru ¿Te portaste bien? –

\- Por supuesto que si mamá. –

Michaelis observaba cuidadosamente la escena hasta que la pelirroja mayor hablo.

-Noel ¿Quién es el niño que viene contigo? –

\- Lo encontré perdido Tsubaki, así que decidí acompañarlo hasta que encuentre a su madre o a quien lo estaba cuidando. –

\- Ya veo, hola me llamo Tsubaki Yayoi y esta es mi hija, anda saluda y presenta a tu prima. –

La pequeña pelirroja con un rostro serio dio un paso al frente con su sonriente prima hasta quedar frente al niño.

-Me llamo Mitsuki Kisaragi y esta es mi prima Subaru Mutsuki. –

\- ¡Hola! – Exclamó alegre la niña más joven.

El niño haciendo gala de sus lecciones de modales proporcionadas por su "aterradora" madre respondió.

-Me llamo Michaelis Alucard…es un placer- Finalizó con una reverencia.

-Valla es muy educado. – Dijo sonriente Tsubaki.

\- Si yo también lo creo. – Apoyó Noel.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto…

-¿Dónde estará?- Pensaba Valkenhayn al borde de los nervios.

Siempre era así, cada vez que salían a algún lado el niño desaparecía de su lado pero lo encontraba dos minutos después embobado con algo, ahora mismo no lo encontraba y ya habían pasado 15 minutos.

Rachel no sabía estas cosas pues de lo contrario ambos hombres se enfrentarían a una posible madre furiosa con ambos, uno por desobedecer y hacer de las suyas y el otro por no cuidarlo.

En fin, tenía que seguir buscando ya que más allá de no querer ser regañado el mayordomo quería mucho al pequeño y estaba dispuesto a todo para protegerlo ya que después de todo era el primogénito de su ama.

.

.

.

Volviendo con las mujeres y niños.

Ambas mujeres acordarón en ir a descansar a un prado rodeado de árboles, pasto y flores.

Los pequeños se alejaron un poco para jugar mientras que Noel y Tsubaki platicaban.

-Ha sido un buen tiempo Noel, no puedo creer lo grande que ya está Subaru, la última vez que la vi solo era una bebé de 3 meses. –

\- Lo mismo digo Tsubaki, Mitsuki está más alta he he, ya han sido 3 años sin vernos. – Rio Noel viendo como Subaru exclamaba a los otros que quería jugar escondidillas. – Por cierto ¿cómo está mi hermano Jin? –

\- Muy ocupado con sus deberes en el NOL, pero nunca nos desatiende a Mitsuki ni a mí. – Dijo Tsubaki sonriendo enamoradamente.

-Ah… ya veo. – Dijo Noel acostumbrada a los arranques amorosos de su amiga (ahora cuñada) hacia su hermano mayor. – Por cierto ¿ya estas enterada? –

\- ¿De qué? - Pregunta Tsubaki curiosa.

\- 3 meses luego de que te fuiste de aquí Makoto vino y llego con su bebé recién nacido. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! Cuando hable por última vez con ella nunca me hablo de haberse casado ni mucho menos-

\- Tú sabes lo despistada que es, así que igual y se le olvidó mencionar que se casó. -

\- Y ¿con quién? Dimelo Noel – Pidió Tsubaki ansiosa.

\- Lo conocí directamente, se llama Raion-Kaka. –

\- ¿Kaka? – Repetía confundida. –¿Te refieres a que…?-

\- Si, Makoto se casó con un chico del clan Kaka. – Responde Noel. – Pero es buena persona a pesar de lo extraño que es y muy protector con Makoto. –

\- ¿Protector? –

\- Si, unos sujetos se metieron con ella al momento que íbamos de compras y Raion-Kaka apareció de repente…lo que sucedió después es difícil de explicar… - Terminó de decir Noel aparentemente asustada.

\- Y…Ya veo. – Respondió Tsubaki con una gota en su nuca.

A la distancia Mitsuki contaba hasta el 100 mientras que Michaelis y Subaru buscaban un sitio donde esconderse.

Michaelis decidió ocultarse en un sitio más alejado de donde estaban las mujeres, llegó hasta la orilla de un lago rodeado de aún más árboles.

-Creo que aquí estará bien. –

Pasarón un par de minutos y el niño solo miraba el agua cristalina hasta que su mirada se fijó en una silueta parada en la otra orilla.

Era una figura femenina, una chica joven de ojos azul zafiro, pelo rubio largo atado en trenza y un singular mechon colgando de la parte alta de su cabeza, piel clara al contraste de sus ojos y cabello, era una chica muy hermosa.

Usaba un vestido holgado azul con blanco y con una especie de gabardina negra y una blusa blanca.

La chica no se movía de su posición y mantenía una expresión neutral. Michaelis por su lado sintió curiosidad y se acercó hasta quedar a espaldas de la chica quien al sentir una mirada volteo lentamente hacia su espía.

El niño hizo contacto visual con ella y por alguna razón se sintió extremadamente nervioso lo cual casi nunca le sucedía ya que solo el carácter de su madre lo ponía así.

Por alguna razón la presencia de ella lo hacía sentir extraño, además un aura un poco triste provenía de ella lo cual le producía unas pequeñas ganas de llorar, pero las aguanto ya que por otro lado se sentía cautivado por lo bonita que era ella.

-Tú…emanas la esencia del azure… pero hay algo más…tú eres… la bestia negra. – Dijo la chica con voz seria como si fuera un robot.

\- ¿Bestia… negra? – Repitió sorprendido el niño.

De repente el niño comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso en la cabeza.

-¡Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritaba el niño adolorido sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras unas visiones sobre un monstruo enorme de color negro y un hombre de cabello blanco aparecían en su cabeza.

\- Te convertirás en una amenaza en el futuro…debo matarte aquí mismo. – Dijo para finalmente aparecer una espada incluso más grande que ella.

La chica lanzo su ataque hacía Michaelis, pero el niño envuelto en un aura negra detuvo la espada con sus brazos los cuales habían tomado forma de garras oscuras. Al dirigir sus ojos hacia los de la chica, ella notó que los ojos del niño se tornaron completamente rojos.

Ella se sorprendió un poco al ver la fuerza del niño por haber logrado detener un ataque suyo, en un parpadeo y descuido de ella Michaelis extendió su brazo hasta hacer aparecer la cabeza de un enorme monstruo la cual se estrelló y exploto lanzando lejos a la espadachín que a la vez chocaba con un árbol y caía sentada con su arma tirada a unos metros de ella.

-Cometí un grave error…- Decía la chica con un hilo de sangre por la camisura de sus labios mientras intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito. Enseguida lo que vio la dejo extrañada, el niño derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad y todo el seithr de su cuerpo se caía.

\- Perdoneme…yo…no quería hacerle daño…- Decía desconsolado disculpándose con ella.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Preguntó ella pensando en porque de repente sentía curiosidad por saber más de él.

\- Michaelis…Alucard. – Respondió tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Entiendo… no olvidaré tu nombre, pasarás por un camino difícil puesto que has heredado la maldición de tu padre. – Dijo para luego dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar mientras su espada desaparecía.

\- ¡Espera! – Gritaba el niño. - ¿Conoces a mi padre? Dime quien es y donde esta. - Pedía esperanzado.

\- Lo sabrás en algún momento. –

\- ¡No te vayas por favor! –

-Nos volveremos a ver…Michaelis. –

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto inconscientemente.

\- Es Mitsurugi. –

Dicho esto, la chica desapareció y el pequeño solo pudo suspirar derrotado, una extraña sensación había nacido en su pecho, pero aun no podía descifrar lo que era y sin embargo una extraña calidez abordo su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras "nos volveremos a ver"

-Es…- Susurró.

Si de algo estaba seguro el heredero Alucard era que esperaría ansioso ese reencuentro, con una última mirada en ese lago y la zona donde había conocido a esa extraña chica, se dispuso a volver con sus nuevas amigas para no preocuparlas y de paso buscar al mayordomo y así evitar un buen regaño de su madre por huir.

.

.

.

NOL

Jin Kisaragi caminaba con su típico rostro serio hacia su oficina hasta que una voz conocida lo llamó.

-Eh Jin querido cuñado hasta que al fin vuelves a Kagutsuchi ha ha – Dijo un hombre de pelo negro.

\- Kagura…así que estabas aquí y ¿podrías no llamarme así? - Dijo irritado el rubio.

\- Ha ha vamos estamos solos y somos familia, como están ¿Tsubaki y Mitsuki? – Preguntaba risueño.

\- Se encuentran bien y ¿Qué hay de mi hermana y mi sobrina? Te advierto por milésima vez que si las descuidas te mataré. – Sentencio fríamente Jin.

\- Mis chicas están de maravilla y calmate Jin-chan yo jamás las descuidaría, además sigo sin acostumbrarme a tu lado protector y amoroso ha ha ha ha ha. – Reia desquiciado el caballero negro.

\- Idiota… sigo sin comprender como demonios Noel acepto casarse contigo. –

\- Oye eso duele. –

\- Te conozco bien Kagura y si le llegas a ser infiel te juro que…. –

\- Me matarás, si ya se la rutina cuñado y no te preocupes mis días de conquistador terminarón. Dijo con un poco de pesar. – Además amo a tu hermana y a mi pequeña princesita como para hacer algo tan bajo. – Terminaba de decir con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Esta bien. –

\- Bueno ya que estas aquí y el trabajo es nulo para ambos por ahora, ¿Qué dices si vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas lo que has hecho estos 3 años? –

\- Bien aún tengo tiempo. –

Ambos hombres caminaron por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

.

.

.

En una parte del bosque.

Una niña de alrededor de 5 años caminaba lamiendo una paletita azul mientras mantenía una cara seria. Vestía una gabardina azul marino con mangas de gato igual a la de Jubei pero sin la capucha, su cabello negro era lacio y le llegaba al cuello mientras que un par de orejitas gatunas salían de su cabeza y un par de colas bailaban atrás de ella.

La niña camino hasta la parte más oscura y se detuvo al ver lo que parecía un niño de su edad de pelo verde corto revuelto y ojos dorados, usaba pantalón negro y camisa blanca

Ambos se miraban directamente, el niño con una mirada triste y la niña con cierta curiosidad sin dejar de lamer su paletita.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntaron ambos a la par.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Avances.**

 **-Hibiki mi pequeño subordinado…entiendo que esa mujer sea bonita, pero…no dejo de preguntarme ¿Qué fue lo que le viste? – Pregunta Kagura observando al joven capitán.**

 **\- Sin comentarios…por favor señor Kagura. –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Así que después de todo aun vives… y tienes compañía. –**

 **\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo pequeña chupa sangre – Dijo quitándose su característico sombrero. – Te presento a Yukiteru, mi pequeño discípulo… quien también es la reencarnación de Yuki Terumi.** -


End file.
